


Beast Project Chronicles: Wolf

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Beast Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of spin off of the Beast Project story. Several years after the fact, and with new characters, and a happy ending. <br/>I was feeling nostalgic and wanted to write for Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast Project Chronicles: Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beast Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/117994) by LittleRed1091. 



Beast Project – POV Wolf

I was young back then. So young. Only 13, and my life was changed forever. I had been signed up for some clinical trial for antidepressants. I met other test subjects on the bus, but was far too shy to speak to any of them. Not that it mattered anyway. We were shown our ‘rooms’, and I was put in with Alex. Alex as I met her, but came to know as Frostbite. She was a beacon to younger me, always being there in moments of pain and fear, offering help and affection. That first night we had both cried together, missing home.   
I had awoken to searing pain. My body was on fire. It felt like lava flowed through my veins. I couldn’t see at first. My vision was blurred by pain and or tears. When I had gained my senses, I examined the room around me. Pure white, clinical, the bed was no more than an exam table. The floors the same as they were outside, tile. The door was thick and steel, set to open only to a code. I spent a while scoring my newfound claws on the door, dulling them as I would later come to regret. I might as well have done nothing. But I did, I scratched, growled, and threw myself at the walls and door like a feral animal, trying to escape the cage I was trapped in. The more I moved, though, the weaker the burning grew. I was thankful for that.   
After all my actions came up empty, I decided to lie in wait behind the door. Little did I know, I wouldn’t be waiting for long. I heard heavy, fast footfalls coming down the hallway and tensed my muscles. They stopped in front of my door and I heard a familiar voice. It was Frost. My heart fluttered a bit. She had come to save me. Fang’s hand punctured through the door and ripped it off its hinges. Him, I didn’t know at the time. I didn’t care at that point. Frost was with him, and if she was there I was safe. She had been changed into a snow leopard hybrid, like I had been changed into a wolf hybrid. I followed, throwing out quips at them on how we would get vengeance.   
We ran down the hallway in search for a way out of the facility when we encountered her for the first time. Ember is what we came to call her. She was a real piece of work. Frost and I fought as Fang’s affliction came to light. He had been turned into a vampire and as soon as he caught whiff of blood it showed. We prevented him from killing Ember, which I know I regret. He chased us for quite a while before Frost devised a plan, stopping and then knocking him on the head. His eyes changed colors from red to their normal green and he seemed dazed.   
Broken of his blood lust, we began looking for kids who had been brought in with us. We managed to find a boy my age, Hiss, before we were spotted and had to run again. And run we did, madly, until I smelled fresh air. I barked like a maniac, alerting the others to freedom. Together we burst out of the facility into sunlight. Fang, being a vampire, was burned and blinded by the light. I grabbed his arm and drug him to a car. Frost and Hiss broke in as I helped Fang into the back seat, away from the harmful rays. Frost drove us as deep into the woods as possible. None of us knew what to do.  
After a small pity party began to take place, I decided our best bet at survival would be to get off our asses and stop feeling sorry for ourselves. So I spoke up and motivated our group into action. Fang tended to his burns, and the rest of us gathered fire wood. Some heated words were exchanged between Frost and Fang, and for the first time we got to see the true power behind our mutations. Frost transformed into a large snow cat beast, much like how the werewolf myths depict their creatures. I offered my paw to her and led her to a puddle, letting her see what she had become. She began freaking out, understandably, so I did the only thing I could think of to calm her. I began petting her, and scratching behind her ear. Just like a cat. And it worked. She calmed down and transformed back into her normal self.   
I don’t know how, but I had became the leader of our small group for a time. I encouraged everyone to introduce themselves. I introduced myself with a joke to lighten the mood. After we introduced ourselves I again took charge, with a stupid plan. Go to the police, I say. It was a naive plan, but no one else had anything so it was the best we had. I then suggest our alias system, and everyone warmed up to it. New life, new name. Wolf, Fang, Hiss, and Frostbite began their journey.   
Once night fell we began wandering. Not aimlessly, but with purpose. There we found the bunker. It was full of boxes and several guards, who I had stupidly thought I could fight. I wasn’t exactly wrong. We were able to fight them off, and then we met Devil, so named because she had the power to inflict nightmares. We freed her from her cage and I invited her to join our little group.  
After securing that all the guards were incapacitated, we began rooting through the boxes. We found our possessions. We left there as soon as we could. Countless days passed with nothing much going on. We developed a system, though. Devil would scout ahead because she could fly. When we encountered our first signs of civilizations, we almost died of joy. Fang purchased food from a gas station and rented us a couple of hotel rooms with the money we scraped together. The boys got one room, and us girls got the other one. The rooms were filthy, but better than the woods had been. I changed into my night clothes as Frost and Devil discussed how filthy it was. And then I saw a gleam.  
That’s when I first met him. Cody. Batty. I was furious, and rightfully so. He had been watching me change. I wanted to hurt him. The others wouldn’t let me, though. He was one of us, we thought. Another escaped beast project. He joined us then. And I made the worst mistake of my life.  
It was an average day when Frost had brought Anubis to us. Anubis was a jackal. He proved to be an invaluable companion. Quiet and skilled in fighting. He began teaching Frost how to fight. Little did we know how soon we would need it. We were in a corn field the next time we were attacked. This time, it was two males called Leo and Killer, a lion and wild dog respectively. After the ambush we made our way to a city. Fang preformed feats of strength and earned us enough money to buy tents and proper groceries.   
I had taken off to hunt with Batty following me. I knew he was there, but so long as he kept a distance I was alright with it. I ended up making him carry what I had caught. He and I began talking. It was wonderful, I thought. We grew closer and closer as time passed, and I stupidly agreed to be his girlfriend. Oh how I regret it.  
We were still in the city when Aero fell into us, literally. He had crashed into the boy’s tent. We let him join us due to the valuable information he had about us, the beast projects. We had been designed to be super soldiers, and the experimentations had been funded by our own government. Aero also was an expert mechanic, so he also proved himself valuable.  
While out one day, Frosty had encountered an old woman who took us all in. She made us clothes, she cooked for us. She cleaned us. It was wonderful. It was almost like we were a family. We spent a few days there enjoying life to the fullest. We had to move on, though, and she helped us prepare.  
When we left grandma, we found Red. Rather, red found us. He was a fox. We welcomed him into our little family. And shortly after that, we met Saint. He truly did look like an angel, with his white hair and wings, large blue eyes, and smile that could melt your heart.  
And then it happened. We were ambushed again. With full force. We never stood any chance. It was terrible. We were all put into cages and tortured by Ember. All of us, aside from Cody. Batty, who I had started to feel love for. He had betrayed us. He told her where we were. He spilled every detail of us to them. I had been so shocked when it happened, I didn’t even try to fight back. Frost tried hard, and I mean hard, to get me back to normal when we were in the cages. It didn’t work exactly, but I had become full of enough rage to help out cause. We escaped again, but not without cost. Devil had been killed almost immediately. Bo, a faun girl, died in the process of our escape. Red and Aero were never seen again. Our family was down to Frost, Fang, Hiss, Saint, Anubis, Batty, and I.   
I stayed with my family despite every fiber of my being telling me to get as far away from Batty as possible. I needed Fang’s direction and Frost’s care. Frost got me through it, but everyone had their hand in my recovery. Hiss would be there to comfort me. Saint was there as well, but he was mostly there for Frost. Anubis was good for fighting practice, not to mention how as canines we both felt a natural kinship between us.   
Our group began slowly climbing in numbers again. We found Bolt and Foxy. The older brother was a cheetah and the younger sister a fox. Then came Skylar, another cat, this time a jaguar. We welcomed them in. It was quiet for a long while after that. We had all aged, and matured. I could stand to be in the same space as Batty, though he never was allowed too near me again. One night, he had asked me ‘what happened to us?’. I had almost laughed. ‘What ‘us’? There never was an ‘us’. I was just a stupid young girl you took advantage of.’.   
Our lives had settled into a comfortable pattern of moving every few days, grocery shopping, and camping. It was something nice, and all of us got used to it. Then, a spark again. Two projects found us. Husky, who had been fused with a husky. And Kree (Rabbit at the time), who had become a rabbit hybrid. We welcomed them in, too, and despite my now suspicious attitude, I warmed up to them. They were the same age as Bolt, Skylar, and I were. I am not sure how, but Kree and I became close.   
My first instinct was to ask Frosty about this. She had been in several relationships in the time we had become a family. She had gone out with Anubis and Fang both briefly. But she seemed to stick with Saint now. They were an item, and had been for a while. I no longer trusted my own sense of judgement due to everything that had happened with Batty. She seemed all too pleased that I was interested in someone, though I didn’t mention specially who.   
Apparently, though, I wasn’t alone in this. Kree had been using Husky for advice as well. Now, we didn’t exactly have the best grasp of time due to not living directly in civilization, but Kree tried to ask me out on Valentine Day. As it turns out, it was January 31, but that is close enough for me. I said yes. That was three years ago.  
Thus began a new chapter of my life. A happy one. Our relationship could at times feel a bit strained due to the chaos around us, but we were strong and healthy. We doing ‘freak shows’. It was a risk, but a calculated one. We made a killing. We had enough money to afford a proper set up for shows. We could buy books, and did. I bought a Russian book, and that is how Kree came to be named Kree, a shortened pet version of the Russian work for rabbit. And she started calling me Snowshka rather than Wolf.  
Now, as much as I hate what was done to me, I have to think of the good as well. If it weren’t for being turned into BP- 12, I would have never met my soul mate. All the struggle in my life was worth it. The moments when we don’t have a show and aren’t running around the country, with her head rested against my shoulder. When she looks at me and smiles. Perfect. She is my Rei of sunshine.


End file.
